customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bladedege
Bladedege is the sentient life-force of an ancient weapon known as the Celestial-Blade and acts as a guardian of life itself - yet for all its power Bladedege must continually question its purpose in the universe and at times can fall victim to its own rage: after all Bladedege is the life-force of a weapon and as such can share its blood-thirst.. Origin Ten thousand years ago a race of noble warriors existed in the depths of space and time known as the Lotus - they despised war but found themselves continually assaulted by other races and thus they created the Celestial-Blade with aid from the Lords Of Magic: this ancient blade bestowed the Lotus with the power of the gods and they quickly warded off their enemies, yet with their newfound power the Lotus grew insane and began to use the blade as a tool of conquest. Over years of bloodshed the Celestial-Blade developed its own life-force and when the sword was finally shattered this life-force was released in the form of the cosmic-warrior known as Bladedege - the first act this new life-force did was lay waste to the empire of the Lotus so they could never again be a threat to the universe. Then Bladedege hurled itself across time and space to find new civilisations - during its travels it toppled many tyrants and saved many worlds but also found itself questioning its role in the universe, years of searching eventually led Bladedege to a strange blue planet named Earth. Landing on this planet Bladedege was fascinated by the many superhuman beings that inhabited it but was both distressed and angered at the violence they committed against one another: at first Bladedege was prepared to lay waste to the world as he had to the Lotus empire, judging humanity corrupt, yet stopped itself when it was approached by Mr Z - the Zen taught Bladedege that although humanity wasn't perfect it deserved a chance to grow and that perhaps Bladedege would find a place in the universe by aiding life rather than destroying it. Inspired by this Bladedege named itself the guardian of life and has been dedicated ever since to protecting all living things from those that would corrupt or destroy them - unsurprisingly this had made Bladedege an especially hated enemy of the Devils and their many minions.. Powers Bladedege is immortal and invulnerable to all but the most extreme of assaults - though dark-magic is a sole exception and it is very vulnerable to it, Bladedege can fire beams of energy from its fists that can act as battering-rams, explosive-force or even as concentrated-energy capable of carving through almost anything: Bladedege is unaffected by the pressures of space and can fly in space without harm, it rarely tires and can disguise itself as a large suit of golden-armor, a young human male or a replica of the original Celestial-Blade. When in sword-mode Bladedege can be utilised by others providing they are of pure heart and acts like any other sword save for the fact it can communicate with it's user via telepathy and bestow them with similiar powers to itself while also amplifying their natural abilities by a factor of ten. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 9 (10+++ in flight) Strength: 9 Endurance: Limitless Willpower: 9 Category:Superheroes Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings